Connected
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Thousands of teenage girls are in love with him, so you should have know better than to fall for him. C3/JB compatible.


--

**Title:** Connected**  
Pairing: **Nate and a random fan.

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **Okay, well...I don't even know what this is. It's based on the song "Voice On The Radio" by Marié Digby. Honestly, the song makes me cry everytime I hear it.

This fic is basically how a lot of girls feel about a little band called the Jonas Brothers. Except I used the Connect Three boys, and stuff. It's a special fic to me, really it is, even though it's probably not my best work.

This fic is not meant to be creepy or obsessive. It's just a portrait of how I feel. You could substitute Nate's name for Shane or Jason, it really doesn't matter. The fic will have the exact same meaning.

--

_i never saw it coming, the way a voice can make me feel,  
and i fear that i am falling,  
i should be old enough to know,  
not to fall in love with the voice on the radio._

--

The voice on the radio broke your heart, and he doesn't even know it.

--

You heard them on your favorite radio station a long time ago. All you were doing was waiting to hear the number one song on America's Top 40. Until the DJ came on and said, "Before we reveal the number song, here's a pop-rock gem from the new boy band Connect Three!"

"What?!" you screamed, furious that you'd waited through seven thousand radio advertisements only to be stalled another three minutes by some stupid boy band. Oh, these Connect Three guys were on your bad side.

Until the first member began to sang.

His voice silenced your shouts, made your anger dissolve. This person had stolen your heart.

--

A week later, you knew all of their names. Jason, Shane, and Nate Gray. You marked their album debut on your calendar.

But you were far from obsessed.

It was a crush, an irrational celebrity crush that you assumed would go away as soon as it appeared.

--

You were wrong.

--

When their album came out, you were the first person in line at your local record store to buy it. You listened to it a dozen times. It was teen pop, filled with cheesy – albeit catchy – love songs, but you loved it.

They were all talented.

But Nate Gray had stolen your heart from the moment you heard him on the radio.

--

You didn't like him because he was "hot."

You liked him for the music he made with his brothers, and what the songs meant to you.

Hundreds – no, _thousands – _of other girls couldn't say the same.

--

Nate Gray was a complete stranger to you. You didn't know his favorite food or how many guitars he owned. All you knew was that he was the most beautiful boy you'd ever seen in pictures, and had the most soothing voice you'd ever heard.

People knew that you liked Connect Three's music, but you weren't a fangirl. You were just a girl who was a fan.

Who wished everyday that someday you could be more than a fan, but knew deep down that it would never, ever happen.

It's in the stars that girls like you and boys like Nate aren't meant to be.

You should have listened to your head.

Your heart tuned your head out, though.

--

Nate Gray dated Hannah Montana and Mikayla and a few other Disney Channel teen queens.

You were jealous of Hannah and Mikayla; jealous that they got to spend their days talking to Nate about music and life. You didn't shout "i hate hannah montana shes such a slut nate should get wit me" on message boards and YouTube, though. You sat back, smiled, and supported him, all the way. Because that's what a good fan does, and you wanted to be a good fan.

Maybe someday your time would come.

Or maybe never.

--

Other girls in your school had screennames like, "mrsshanegray" and "nateluvsme," but you didn't need that.

Some girls felt compelled to write love stories about themselves and members of Connect Three, but you didn't need that.

Some girls felt the need to spend thousands of dollars on C3 merchandise that would all be gone in ten years, but you didn't need that.

The music was more than enough.

--

You got concert tickets to their show.

You went with your mom and your best friend.

You stood in your third row seat, and while your best friend screamed "I love you, Jason!!" at the top of her lungs and sang along, you just stood there, in complete awe of how..._amazing _he was in person.

His gaze met yours for a moment, and he smiled at you before going back to playing the song.

Your heart stuttered in your chest, and a smile graced your features. He looked at you. He smiled at you.

He _noticed _you.

--

Him and Shane sang to a girl who looked like she weighed about as much as a loaf of Wonder Bread.

Her hair was brown, and her eyes were bright blue, and while all of the others girls were saying, "They totally should have picked me!" you just kept standing there, staring blankly at the stage.

He'd picked another girl.

--

You weren't expecting him to pick you.

Really, you weren't.

--

After the show, you went home and listened to your Connect Three CDs.

And you sat on your bed.

And you cried for a while. It was stupid to cry, he didn't even know you. You made eye contact for thirty seconds max, and all he did was smile an empty, generic smile.

It was more than that to you, though, and you knew it.

It would _always _be more than a sidelong glance and a vacant grin.

--

They faded out, and you noticed that less and less comments were being made on their YouTube videos, and their singles were no longer consistently number one on iTunes.

But you stuck with them.

Because they told you about life. They helped you learn about falling in love.

They kept you up when you were down.

--

And even though Nate Gray still breaks your heart, to this very day...

He puts it back together every time you hear his voice.

--

So yeah, that's it. I can't say this is exactly how I became a fan of JB or whatever, but it is how I feel about them.

**Please review with more than a few words, I'd like for you to leave your thoughts beyond "i loved it" or "i can relate."**


End file.
